Star Crossed Lovers
by Jake456
Summary: While celebrating his birthday in LA, Xander meets a new friend. Xander/Jonas slash and possibly Cordy/Teal'c
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS or the Stargate series

Warning: Xander/Jonas Slash in this story also might be Cordy/Teal'c.

Chapter 1

Jonas was sitting in a hotel in LA, he was invited by Sam to attend a scientific conference with her but as it turned out she just wanted him to find out more about Earth's culture and she said that he wasn't going to get that by watching TV at the base. She had a hell of a time convincing the Colonel that it was a good idea, Jack had agreed only by having Teal'c come with them to keep an eye on Jonas.

Sam came in that night and saw Jonas and Teal'c sitting and watching Star Wars, she looked at them and asked, "What did you two do while I was gone?"

Teal'c looked up and said, "We watched Star Wars all day, a most enjoyable experience."

"You two missed the point; I want Jonas to learn more about Earth culture, not watch more TV," Sam exclaimed.

"But Sam," Jonas said, "I wouldn't know where to go."

She laughed gently and said, "That's the point, I want you to explore and Teal'c will be with you so it will be alright."

Jonas nodded and walked back to his room when Sam grabbed him and said, "There's a club a block away, why don't you and I go to it?"

Teal'c said, "No Samantha Carter, why don't I take Jonas Quinn to this place? You must rest for tomorrow."

Sam nodded, she had a tiring day tomorrow and she wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. She watched the two go out and knew they would have fun.

Meanwhile Cordelia and Larry conspired to take Xander to LA for his birthday, he deserved to do something fun and they thought taking him to a club for his birthday would be fun, he needed to do something that wasn't demon related.

Xander was walking home when Cordelia snuck up behind him and said, "Guess who?"

"Satan? Is that you?" Xander asked playfully.

"No and lucky for you, I ain't Satan," Cordelia snarked back

"Hey Cordy, what's going on?" Xander asked.

"Happy Birthday you big goof," Cordelia laughed as she gave him a huge hug.

Xander grinned and said, "Wow, you remembered?"

Cordelia frowned, "Didn't your other friends remember?"

Xander sighed and said, "No but they're busy."

Cordelia shrugged and said, "They are busy but you and I are going to LA to have fun."

"And," Xander said, "what about the Scooby gang?"

"Ah don't worry about them; they will be fine for one night," Cordelia said, "so tonight it's going to be just us."

Xander sighed, with Cordy like this there was no way he could get out of going to LA, 'But hey,' he thought, 'it might be fun to have a night just about him.'

As they drove too LA, Xander and Cordelia were talking about what was going on and Xander said, "Thanks for doing this Cordelia."

She laughed and said, "I wanted to do something nice for you on your birthday, oh and we are going to meet Larry there too."

Xander said, "Is anyone else coming other than Larry?"

"No," Cordelia said, "just the three of us."

He sighed, truthfully he was grateful, he actually wanted a night from the rest of the Scoobies. Everything was so tense with them lately what with the Mayor and all.

They met Larry at the club and Xander could feel the primal beat of the music resonate in his soul, it woke up the hyena who started to growl as she felt the music beat. Xander's ears perked up, he and his hyena for once were in perfect understanding; they wanted to dance.

Xander was dancing and he felt the people around him, they were staring but now he didn't care; the music moved around him, Larry watched and whispered, "Damn Cordy, Xander's got some moves!"

She nodded, surprised at how well Xander danced; his moves were almost primal.

Meanwhile at the club's bar, Jonas was trying this 'Beer.' The Colonel had tried to get him to try the drink; he sipped it and coughed violently. Teal'c looked at him with what Jonas swore was an amused look.

Jonas said, "God, this drink is so bitter!"

Teal'c nodded, "I find most Tau'ri drinks to be weak compared to Jaffa drinks."

"Well, you are a race of warriors and you are enhanced by your symbiotes," Jonas said.

Teal'c nodded and turned his attention to the dance floor, he was fascinated by Tau'ri dances but his attention was drawn to one young man in particular. He was dancing in the matter of the Jaffa: wild and free, it was one of the few aspects of their lives that the Goa'uld didn't control so they released some of the stresses of their daily lives by ritual dance.

Jonas followed Teal'c's gaze to a dark haired young man who was dancing, he was entranced by the man's movements. He walked down to where the man was dancing, he stared at the other man and when the young man turned his body around he seemed to appraise Jonas, he smiled with a lop sided grin that caused Jonas's heart to catch in his throat and said, "Hi, I'm Xander Harris."

"Uhh, I'm Jonas Quinn."

Xander grinned and said, "Nice to meet you," and thought, 'This guy seems nice.'

Jonas smiled his cheerful grin in response to Xander's grin and said, "So Xander, that's a nice name."

Xander said, "Its Xander because my actual name was too hard for my best friend to say when we were little."

Jonas grinned and said, "So what's Xander short for?"

"It's short for Alexander," he said.

Jonas nodded and decided to talk to Xander for a while longer.

They talked for about 2 hours and Xander was really interesting for Jonas to talk to, his only true conversations with people from Earth were with the military personnel who didn't still like him very much; except for SG1 now.

"So," Xander asked, "where do you come from?"

Jonas grinned and remembered what Sam had told him to say if any one asked him that and said, "Colorado."

Xander raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what brings you out to California?"

Jonas said, "Honestly? I came with friends," as he pointed to Teal'c.

Teal'c noticed Jonas pointing at him and went to join the two other men.

Xander smiled and said hello to Teal'c, who was still fascinated by the dance he was doing. He decided to ask Xander about it, "I was most curious by your dance, it reminds me of home."

"Ah, you mean my spastic movements," Xander laughed.

Jonas shook his head and said, "You actually dance pretty well."

Xander laughed, these two guys were a bit weird but he liked them, even Murray was interesting.

Cordelia came up with Larry and introduced themselves to Jonas and Teal'c, the five got along famously until Xander noticed the time and said, "Hey Cordelia, shouldn't we head back to Sunnydale?"

"No you dweeb, we're staying the night here so I can take you shopping," Cordelia said.

Jonas looked at her and just said, "What are you taking him shopping for?"

Cordelia said, "It's his birthday, it's kind of why we are here; to make sure he has good time."

"Oh?" Jonas said, a birthday? He was still a bit unsure how humans celebrated birthdays.

Teal'c said, "Happy birthday and how old are you?"

Xander smiled and said, "Eighteen."

Larry smiled and ordered a round for the five of them, Xander tried to keep his alcohol down but he had developed a bit of a buzz. Jonas offered to call a cab for them but Cordelia said, "We'll be fine, we're at the hotel down the street."

"Then we will see you back to your room," Jonas said politely.

As they walked down towards the hotel Teal'c looked at Xander and asked, "Xander Harris, do you like the movie Star Wars?"

Xander said, "I love it."

Jonas sighed and said, "We've watched it several times today, Murray really likes it."

Xander said, "You could come back to our hotel room and watch anything you want?"

Cordelia looked at Teal'c and said, "Hey, I don't mind watching Star whatever with you, I haven't seen it."

Teal'c's eyes widened barely and he said, "Then we shall watch together."

Cordelia grinned happily; she really liked this Murray guy.

Larry sighed and said, "I guess I could watch it with you two guys. Someone has to protect you Murray."

Teal'c looked at Larry and said, "What do you mean?"

Xander giggled a bit and said, "He means; protect YOU from Cordy."

"Indeed," Teal'c said looking at Cordelia, 'she does not seem to be a warrior,' he thought.

Xander and Jonas went to Xander's room; Jonas looked at Xander and said, "You would invite a total stranger into your room?"

He sighed and looked at Jonas and said, "Jonas, you seem like a good guy. I got a good feeling from you and your friend Murray seems nice."

Jonas smiled and said, "Well I don't have that many friends here."

"Why?" Xander asked, "You seem like such a nice guy."

"I made some mistakes in the past and some people I work with now still hold it against me," Jonas said.

"Join the club!" Xander said.

They continued to talk for a couple of minutes when Xander said, "You know I should go to bed, it's late."

Jonas nodded and left the room feeling a bit disappointed and he wasn't quite sure why.

The night was torture for Xander; the hyena danced in his head, growling to him. She said, *Pup, why didn't you mate with the man last night?*

Xander said, 'I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or you.'

She preened with pride and said, *It was me alright. I like him, he smells good.*

The next day Xander woke up feeling good, though with a slight hangover, but he remembered Jonas. He felt the hyena yip happily at him thinking about Jonas, she wanted to meet him again today.

"So guys," he said when he walked in on Cordelia and Larry, "how was Star Wars?"

Cordelia said, "It was good but Murray had to go to sleep so we came down here and Xander we are going to go to the mall."

Xander said, "You guys want to take Murray and Jonas with us to mall if that's alright?"

Cordelia said, "Fine with me. I like Murray, he seems funny."

Xander walked towards Jonas's room and knocked on the door.

Jonas was talking to Teal'c about Xander and how he wished he could get to know him better.

Teal'c looked at Jonas and said, "You are smitten with Xander are you not?"

Jonas said, "It's not like that I haven't got many friends other than SG1."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "That's not true, you have many friends."

Jonas sighed and said with a touch of bitterness, "Then name them?"

Teal'c thought about it and he had noticed people treating Jonas Quinn rather poorly on the base, most likely blaming him for Daniel Jackson's death. He was about to answer when they heard the door being knocked on.

Jonas walked towards the door and saw Xander standing there and said, "Hey Xander, what are you doing here?"

Xander said, "I wanted to ask if you and Murray wanted to come to the mall with me and Cordy?"

Teal'c looked up and said, "We would be most honoured to join you on your trip."

Jonas brightened a bit, he had wanted to see Xander again and now he was getting a second chance. He said, "Sure, I would love too."

Before Jonas closed the door Xander sniffed the air and realized that the Hyena was right; he did smell good.

A/N: So I wanted to try a Jonas/Xander pairing. I think they would be good together and I was wondering: why do you guys think the Hyena likes Jonas? And what will the mall trip bring for our heroes? Give me ideas, thank you as always for reading. What do you guys think of the pairings?

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter

Chapter 2

Xander got back up to the room and got ready, Cordelia said, "So, they are joining us I take it?"

"Yeah, they are," Xander said happily, he heard the hyena respond with fierce joy that Jonas was joining them for the day.

Cordelia looked at Larry and asked, "You coming with us too?"

"Are you kidding me? I've gone shopping with you before," Larry told her.

Xander looked at Larry with his puppy dog eyes, begging him to come with them. He didn't want to face shopping at the mall with Cordelia without a bit of support.

Larry looked at those eyes and thought, 'Those damned eyes ought to be registered as lethal weapons,' and said, "Okay, I'll go but I won't be a damned pack mule."

Cordelia said, "That's good, I'm pretty sure Murray will be a gentleman and carry my stuff."

Larry got next to Xander and whispered, "If Murray has any sense he'll run."

Cordelia grinned at them and said, "Larry, don't think I didn't hear that."

They got down to lobby and saw the two waiting for them, Xander sniffed the air and breathed in Jonas's scent and it smelt delicious, the hyena growled happily inside of him to be near their chosen mate.

Teal'c looked at Xander and observed his eyes flash green for just a second as he looked at Jonas, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Xander Harris, what do you and Cordelia Chase do for a living?"

Xander grinned and said, "Honestly, we're still in high school."

Jonas sighed, 'This seemed like a good way to spend a day,' he thought, 'though why weren't Xander and his friends in school?'

He asked, "Xander, why aren't you at school today?"

Xander grinned and said, "We're playin hooky I guess."

Cordelia added, "They'll never miss us."

Jonas just sighed, he wouldn't have cut classes when he was in school but then again Earth was different from Kelowna he mused.

They piled in the car; Xander sat in the back next to Jonas and was busy trying not to sniff the air around Jonas.

Teal'c looked at them and asked, "How long do you intend to remain in LA?"

Cordelia thought it over and said, "We're going to stay another night I think."

Jonas looked up and said, "But what about your classes?"

Xander snickered and said, "Our school is one of the poorest excuses education wise in the country, most teachers there just don't care anymore."

Cordelia said, "Yeah, it's a shit hole for education, though we have some good teachers, they are few and far between."

Jonas frowned, he couldn't believe it was that bad but if it was maybe he could help Xander to get a bit more serious with his education.

They finally reached the mall and Cordelia dragged Xander to a men's fashion store, Xander said, "When you said presents I thought maybe comics or other things like that?"

Cordelia grinned and said, "No way, we are giving you a whole new wardrobe."

Xander paled, he looked back at the others with fear in his eyes and mouthed to Larry, 'Help me!'

Larry grinned and said, "No way am I risking my life to help you."

Jonas said, "It's only clothes shopping, how bad could it be?"

Teal'c nodded his agreement to Jonas's statement.

Larry smirked and said, "You haven't shopped with Cordelia before."

Xander sighed as Cordelia led him to a sales assistant and she said, "My friend needs a new fashion to replace his old one."

The sales assistant looked at Xander and grinned, "We can help him, I think."

Xander gulped as Cordelia and the sales assistant led him away into the back.

Jonas was looking at his watch and said, "It's been a couple of hours, is Xander alright?"

Larry nodded while he was watching a couple of men walk past them, he said, "Xander's fine."

Jonas watched the entrance to the store; he was starting to get worried. He walked into the store only to bump into a young man coming out, "Excuse me," he said as he walked past.

Xander grabbed Jonas's hand and said, "It's me Jonas."

Jonas looked back and saw Xander smiling shyly at him, "WOW, you look good Xander, really good."

Xander blushed and muttered out a thank you.

Cordelia walked out grinning and said, "That sales assistant knows what she was doing."

Jonas nodded, admiring the clothes Xander was wearing.

Larry looked at Xander's new clothes and muttered, "They're a bit tight on him, aren't they?"

Cordelia said, "Don't pretend you're not enjoying the view."

Jonas was watching the exchange between the friends with interest, this was very interesting to him; they were obviously friends yet they insulted each other regularly.

Xander said, "We got the clothes, now what?"

Cordelia thought it over and said, "Now I'll let you guys go to the comic store."

Xander's face brightened, he grabbed Jonas's hand and dragged him towards the comic store and told the others to hurry up.

Cordelia smiled, Xander still had his own form of innocence but she was sure Sunnydale would destroy that innocence soon enough.

Jonas looked back at Teal'c, who was truly amused at the sight of Xander pulling him through the crowds; this was amongst the oddest experiences in his life.

Teal'c and the others followed the two men to the comic store, Teal'c walked up to a large display of comics that were apparently Star Wars based; he had no idea that these books existed. He had to read them.

Xander was looking at the X-Men comics along with Jonas, who had seen Colonel O'Neill read these too.

"So Xander, what are these comic books about?" Jonas asked curiously.

"What? Didn't you read comics when you were a kid?" Xander asked.

Jonas shook his head, Kelowna had nothing like these.

Xander spent the next hour explaining about the comics he read and about the different types out there while Jonas listened fascinated.

Cordelia said, "Wow, that Jonas is a real saint listening to Xander's geek talk like that."

Teal'c nodded and said, "Indeed."

As they left the comic store Cordelia said, "I got Xander's presents, now it's time for me," as she dragged them to another store.

Xander said, "I'm sitting THIS one out," as he plopped on a bench nearby.

Cordelia smiled and said, "Don't worry, Murray and Larry can help me carry my stuff."

Larry groaned as Cordelia led them away.

Jonas watched Xander read his comics, this young man was really fascinating, he seemed so excited about these comics and that explanation was rather in detail.

Xander looked at his watch and muttered, "Cordelia is taking a long time in the store, must be a lot of things she liked in that store," as Xander grinned to himself of images of poor Murray and Larry having to carry all of queen C's bags.

Jonas sighed and said, "Your friends are taking awhile in there?"

Xander sighed and said, "Because she likes shopping and she must have seen a lot of things she likes and she likes to torment the sales assistants sometimes."

Jonas looked puzzled and just nodded.

Cordelia and the two men came out of store, loaded with bags, she was holding one and she smiled at Xander and Jonas and said, "It's time to get something to eat."

As they walked down to the food court a purse snatcher made the WORST mistake of his life; deciding that Cordelia would be an easy mark, he rushed in and grabbed her purse. Teal'c growled and took after the man and ran after him and tackled him and took the purse back from him.

Cordelia ran up and hugged him and said, "Murray, my hero," and kissed him on the cheek.

Teal'c said, "You are most welcome Cordelia Chase."

Xander said to Jonas, "Murray just made a friend for life in her."

Jonas walked up to Teal'c and said, "I thought we promised that we would try to keep a low profile."

Teal'c looked at Jonas Quinn and said, "No one watched us and it was the right thing to do."

Jonas sighed and hoped that they wouldn't have to explain this to General Hammond if they appeared on the news.

Xander looked at Teal'c and said, "Wow that was some tackle there."

Teal'c nodded and said, "It was nothing Xander Harris."

Xander sat down and devoured his burgers while Jonas ate his. Cordelia watched the two with shock in her eyes; they ate alike. Larry however noticed the slight gazes they gave each other when the other didn't think the man was watching, he whispered to Cordelia, "I think Jonas likes Xander."

Cordelia whispered, "And I think it's mutual," noticing Xander's looks towards Jonas, "let's get them alone for a bit."

Teal'c heard the whispering between the two young Tau'ri and wondered if he should warn Jonas Quinn of their plans but he decided Jonas could handle himself, he was fascinated by the woman Cordelia; she had an attitude that would be most welcome as a friend or mate.

Cordelia began to make the plan to get Xander and Jonas alone so they could have some alone time, she decided she could get Murray and Larry to agree to come to dinner with her at the hotel. Now, if she could leave Xander by himself without hurting his feelings.

As they drove to the hotel she stopped the car at a video store and decided to make the sacrifice and rented the star wars trilogy to distract Murray, and Larry was way too much of a romantic to blab her plans to Xander.

Xander looked at Cordelia and said, "Why did you rent those movies?"

She grinned at him and said, "For me and Murray to watch, I thought he might want to watch the movies with me and Larry."

Teal'c's eyes lit up slightly, this would be a good night indeed, very rarely did he find a chance to watch ALL three of his favourite movies with friends.

Xander said, "So, what about me then?"

Cordelia said, "Oh, you and Jonas can watch TV down in our room."

Xander looked at her with a look of suspicion and said, "What if I want to watch the movies with you?"

Cordelia grinned even harder and said, "Because I think you need to make new friends and it always pays to listen to me."

Xander backed down and knew if he tried to say no she could make his life miserable, he heard his Hyena hop around yipping happily.

Jonas watched the exchange with interest and decided that he had to learn more about Earth's culture, TV wasn't doing it anymore.

After Cordelia and Larry left with Teal'c, Xander and Jonas were left alone in Xander's room and Xander sighed, he would have to get back at Cordelia for this.

Jonas was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch just to ease the tension.

Xander however was trying to calm down as he was nervous; Jonas's scent was in the air and the fact that he was also a bit nervous added a bit of tang to the air.

Jonas looked at Xander and asked, "Are you alright?"

Xander turned to Jonas and pressed his lips against Jonas's lips.

Jonas backed away and said, "Xander, this isn't right. You're just a kid and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Xander said, "Who's taking advantage of who?" and grinned and kissed Jonas again.

TBC

Please rate and review

Poll question: Who should Larry be paired with?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

Xander woke up and found that he was naked and sticky; he sniffed the air to make sure Jonas was still there. Truthfully the last night after those first kisses was a blur though, he attempted to stretch but he found himself restrained by Jonas's arms, he looked at Jonas, who was snoring softly. Xander kissed him lightly on the forehead and went back to sleep, snuggling into the other mans arms.

Jonas mumbled and woke up; he was naked in bed and his arms around someone. He saw a mass of dark hair and he remembered what happened, he hoped Xander wouldn't regret what happened Jonas knew he didn't. He attempted to move only to hear murmurs of disappointment.

"Hey," Xander mumbled, "no moving, still tired, sleep," as he attempted to pin Jonas with his body.

Jonas grumbled, "It seems to be 9 in the morning Xander."

Xander opened on eye and looked at his watch, 'Damn!' he thought, 'Jonas was right, it was time to get up,' as he pulled himself from Jonas he admired the other man's body and yawned, he flashed Jonas a grin and kissed him.

Jonas found himself staring at Xander's body, admiring every part of Xander's body, he whispered, "Beautiful."

Xander noticed Jonas staring and smiled, "You aren't so bad yourself," and straddled Jonas's chest smiling and kissed Jonas again.

"Wow," Jonas said, "you are a really handsome man Xander."

Xander sighed as he left Jonas's body and settled next to him, he noticed Jonas looked a bit down and whispered, "Jonas, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to regret being with me," Jonas whispered.

Xander heard the hyena growl, *Who has made our mate feel bad like this.*

Jonas continued on talking, he said some things that Xander couldn't understand, he whispered, "I want a relationship with you but…"

Xander grinned brightly and whispered and, "I want you too."

Jonas said, "There are things that I wouldn't be able to tell you about and we live so far apart."

Xander said, "So we'll see each other whenever we can, it's possible to make it work and Jonas, there's things I wouldn't be able to tell you either."

Jonas was also worried about the rest of the SG1's opinions; he knew Teal'c would understand but he wasn't sure about Sam or the Colonel and then he wondered; 'What would Xander not be able to tell me?'

"So Xander, you think it will be easy?" Jonas asked with hope in his voice.

"Hey," Xander whispered, "it's never easy but there's phone calls and internet."

Jonas nodded slowly, Xander was different from any other person he met and felt Xander's lips on his, and he looked at Xander and said, "Be prepared for me to call you every day."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Xander whispered into Jonas's ear.

Cordilia came in and saw them talking and said, "Wow, naked talking. I need a camera."

Jonas blushed furiously and tried to cover himself while Xander smirked, got up and said, "Enjoying the view, Cordy?"

She laughed and said, "You should have seen Larry's face when he heard you two last night."

Larry blushed and nodded and said, "Yeah, Jonas is a screamer," as he tried to get a peek of Xander naked.

Xander grinned at Larry and closed the door and saw Jonas was red as a beet; he crawled on Jonas, giving him a kiss, and whispered, "Let's get dressed."

Jonas nodded towards Xander and watched Xander dress in some of his new clothes, Xander looked at Jonas and said, "Get dressed; I want to get something to eat."

As they left Jonas tried to ignore the stares that Teal'c was giving him, Xander noticed how self conscious Jonas was getting. He moved next to Jonas and began to touch him reasuringly.

Teal 'c looked at Jonas and said, "Jonas Quinn, your mate seems protective, he will be good for you."

As they ate breakfast Jonas asked Xander when they were leaving for home.

Xander said, "Unfortunately I can't hold it off any longer; we'll probably leave by noon."

Jonas looked upset, he wanted to spend as much time as possible, 'What could he call Xander now his boyfriend or what?' he wondered.

Xander looked at the puzzled look on Jonas's face, "So," he asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"I am just wondering what we are now?" Jonas asked.

"Jonas," Xander said, "I think I made it clear that you're my boyfriend now."

Xander smiled as Jonas blushed and Jonas said, "So, how long do we have?"

Cordelia looked at her watch, frowned and said, "Sooner than I thought."

Xander pouted, he had wanted to stay with Jonas a while longer, he looked at Jonas who looked upset too.

Cordilia sighed and said, "It looks like we have to leave soon Xander."

"Well," Xander replied, "better get going Jonas."

Xander walked up to his room, followed by Jonas when he turned around and kissed Jonas with all of his might.

Jonas sighed as the younger man kissed him and felt Xander's hand reach towards his face.

Xander said, "You come and visit whenever you can, okay?"

Jonas nodded sadly, already beginning to miss his friend.

Teal 'c and Jonas watched as Xander and his friend's leave. Teal'c looked at Jonas and said, "Do not worry; I believe you will see him again."

Xander sighed with just a bit of sadness, he missed Jonas already. Cordelia smiled and said, "Don't worry; I gave him your new cell phone number."

"Thanks Cordy," Xander said as they got closer to home, they could feel the ever present evil of the Hellmouth. Xander sighed, he still had Jonas's scent in his nostrils and he intended to keep the scent here.

Jonas , along with Sam and Teal'c, headed back to the base; Sam noticed that Jonas was positively gloomy. Now she had asked Teal'c about it but Teal'c just said, "It was Jonas's thing to tell, not his." Jonas sighed as he replayed the kiss between him and Xander over and over in his mind losing himself in the memories.

Xander walked in the school library that night he was tackled by Willow, who demanded to know where he was? She had been worried about him.

Xander laughed and said, "I was with Cordelia and Larry in LA."

Willow looked a bit confused but it dawned on her that she had forgotten Xander's birthday and she babbled,

"!"

Xander said, "Breathe Wills! It's alright; I had a good time with Larry and Cordy."

Buffy whispered, "I forgot your birthday! Oh god Xander, I'm so sorry."

Angel was staring at Xander and sniffed the air, Angel smelt the pheromones in the air; it was heady and he realized that Xander had a REALLY happy birthday. He nodded to Xander.

A couple of days later Xander was sitting down in the library when he heard his cell ring, he picked it up and heard Jonas's voice, he sighed happily and said, "Jonas, what's up baby?"

Jonas said, "Not much, I just miss you a lot Xan."

The calls continued almost every day; Jonas wanted to know everything that happened in Xander's life and the same went for Xander, he knew Jonas couldn't tell him everything but it was all of the good, Xander thought.

Giles noted that every time Xander's cell phone rang he would drop everything and run somewhere private to talk; it was starting to get annoying. He had to see if Xander was up to something so he followed Xander to where he was talking, he snippets of the conversation, "I love you too Jonas, I wish I was with you too."

'Oh dear!' Giles thought, 'So that's what it was about; Xander has a boyfriend.' Giles felt horrible for thinking the things he did about Xander.

Meanwhile, Teal'c was fending off the questions of rest of SG1; he kept saying it was Jonas Quinn's story to tell not his.

Jack said, "Look, it's just weird; almost every night he goes off and talks for almost two hours and when he comes out of his offices, he's smiling like he's in love."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "Indeed."

Jack's eyes nearly bugged out and said, "So, he met someone in California? Who's the lucky person?"

Teal'c simply left the table and said, "It is Jonas's story to tell."

Sam and Jack waited to the next day when Jonas went off to make his call, Jack snuck off to listen in on his conversation and he heard snippets of conversation, "Xander, it kills me not being be with you. I might have some leave coming up and I want to spend it with you."

Jack backed off and walked to where Sam was sitting, she saw the look on Jack's face and asked, "Colonel is everything fine?"

"Yes it is." Jack said, "Oh and next time I decide to go snooping please stop me."

Sam looked at him and said, "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Yes you did and I should listen to you more often Carter," Jack said.

Xander was beside himself with happiness; Jonas was coming to visit. He was getting ready for the visit and his parents were actually leaving for a couple of weeks, which just seemed too coincidental, but he found out that Cordelia had used a bit of her father's influence to get them a trip outta town.

Jonas and Teal'c decided to have a little Roadtrip to Sunnydale, it took them a couple of days but they finally reached Sunnydale.

"So, this is Sunnydale?" Jonas said, "It looks nice."

Teal'c looked around and said, "I don't like it here."

Jonas looked puzzled at Teal'c and asked, "Why did you say that?"

"There is a saying I have heard: I have a 'gut feeling' about this town and it is a MOST unpleasant feeling," Teal'c said.

Xander saw them come up and he rushed towards Jonas and kissed him deeply, whispering, "I missed you."

Jonas smiled and said, "Not nearly as much as I missed you," as they walked into the house and Jonas noticed a robe and square hat with a tassel, he asked, "What these are for?"

Xander said, "Oh, my graduation is in a couple of days."

Jonas said, "You're graduating from school?"

"Yeah," Xander said.

"Well," Jonas said, "well then, I want to see you graduate."

Xander muttered under his breath, "Crap!"

Poll question: How will Jonas and Teal'c react to the graduation ceremony and how will they react to the solution of the problem? Or will they create their own solution?

TBC

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Warning: Slight mention of an M/M sex scene.

Chapter 4

Xander did not want Jonas to come to the graduation as it was going to be dangerous, 'But,' as he thought, 'How different is that from the way the Scoobies treated me when the sisterhood of Jhe attacked?'

Jonas was sitting next to Xander on the couch in his home; Teal'c watched the both of them and said, "Xander Harris, you might as well hold your mate in your arms, I know already."

"Oh," Xander said as he pulled Jonas into his arms, breathing Jonas's scent, "I knew that, I wanted to make sure Jonas was comfortable with me holding him."

Jonas nodded and tried to snuggle closer to Xander's arms.

Xander whispered, "Jonas baby, you gonna sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

"Yeah Xan," Jonas said happily, "I haven't slept right since I met you."

Xander growled and said, "Neither have I slept a good night's sleep without my boyfriend."

Teal'c looked at them both with a raised eyebrow; he had heard from O'Neill that these relationships were sometimes not looked well upon by the Tau'ri. He looked at Xander and said, "I'd have thought you would be more unsure about yourself in this relationship?"

Xander shrugged and said, "When I saw Jonas I felt complete, I mean if he was anyone else I'd be freaking out all the time, probably while taking it slowly with him. But with Jonas we fit together," and pulled Jonas in for a kiss and held him close.

Jonas sighed, he loved breathing Xander's scent in, he just smelt so good. He thought, 'If it came to be going back to Kelowna, would Xander come with me?'

Xander was just sighing with relief that his boyfriend was home when the doorbell rang, Xander thought, 'Who would be calling at this time of night? Other than a vampire,' he got up to open the door and saw Angel and Buffy on the other side, "Great," he muttered, "What do they want?"

Angel had seen the two men go inside Xander's house and was not sure what was going on so he and Buffy came to investigate.

Buffy grinned her best smile and said, "Hey Xander, who are your friends?"

Xander said, "Just friends and Buff it's late, why are you here?"

Angel said, "Xander, I was just worried about you."

Buffy said, "Can we come in?"

Xander thought about it and sighed, they wouldn't go away until they found out what was going on so he invited them in and he sat next to Jonas and wrapped his arms around him.

Angel stared at Xander holding the other man and smiled at Xander, "So, who is this lucky man?"

Xander nuzzled Jonas and said, "He's my boyfriend, why?"

Buffy coughed and said, "He's your what?"

Xander looked at her and then kissed Jonas again deeply and said, "My boyfriend."

Buffy sighed and said, "Oh, so where did you two meet?"

Xander sighed and related the entire story about LA and how he met Jonas.

Buffy said, "So that's why you always dropped everything for those phone calls."

Xander nodded and continued to hold Jonas tightly near him, Angel whispered, "Buffy, we better get going."

Buffy looked at Angel and said, "Why?"

Angel coughed and pointed towards Xander and Jonas and said, "I think we're interrupting them."

Buffy looked a bit confused at first and then realized what Angel was hinting at and said, "Uhh, Xander you should bring your friends by the school tomorrow."

Xander nodded and he looked at Teal'c and said, "You can use the smaller bedroom."

Teal'c nodded and found his room but while he attempted to mediate but found it was almost impossible due the moans of pleasure coming from the other room. Larry was indeed right; Jonas Quinn was a screamer.

The next morning Xander woke up and saw Jonas nuzzled close to him, he felt Jonas stir and look at him and say, "Do we have to get up today?"

Xander grinned and said, "Unfortunately we do Jonas."

Jonas moaned with disappointment as Xander removed his arms from him and watched as Xander got up and Jonas said, "You are so beautiful."

Xander got back and said, "And I am all yours Jonas."

Jonas blushed and said, "Thanks."

As they got to school Xander saw the Scoobies staring at him in shock, save for Buffy who was still kind of freaking out that Xander didn't have a crush on her anymore.

Giles looked at Jonas and coughed when he realized that Jonas was a bit older than Xander, he stared at Xander, who looked like he was in love and he realized that the boy was happy so he decided to keep quiet for Xander's sake.

Willow looked at Xander, happy for him that he found someone, 'But still,' she thought, 'It wasn't me," and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as she watched Xander caress the other man's body and she heard him growl.

Giles decided since Xander's father wouldn't obviously be giving Jonas the talk but by god he would. He walked up to Jonas after Xander let him go and had him come to the office and sat him down.

"Mr Quinn, I want to know what your intentions for Xander are?" Giles said in his sternest voice noticing that Jonas actually seemed to be a bit nervous, which was good in his eyes.

"I-I-I," Jonas stammered under the older man's eyes as he steadied himself, Jonas said, "I want him so much, I've never felt this way about anyone and I'd die before I hurt Xander."

"Good, because if you do hurt Xander I shall be forced to hurt you rather severely," Giles said in a very dark voice.

Xander saw Jonas come out looking pale and wondered what Giles said to him, his Hyena whispered, [The Watcher had words with him.]

"Oh," Xander said in a worried voice as he pulled Jonas to him, causing Jonas to breathe out a relieved sigh."

Teal'c looked at the small group and realized that they were hiding something, this much was evident, and Xander Harris was hiding it, though it seemed to pain him to do so and Buffy Summers was doing her best to hide something from them.

Xander looked at Jonas and Teal'c and knew that he'd tell them the truth of the world as he so didn't want to see his Jonas with ridges and fangs but suddenly he wondered vaguely if he could mark Jonas, showing everyone who Jonas belonged to and he'd mark Jonas tonight.

As the meeting ended and Xander with Teal'c and Jonas were heading home and Xander had them stop at a graveyard and said, "Wait," as they looked at a recent grave.

Jonas asked, "Xander, did you know this man?"

Xander shook his head and growled out, "Watch."

Teal'c watched the grave and suddenly they saw a hand come out, Jonas muttered, "What the hell?"

'Hmm,' Xander thought, 'This guy is taking his sweet time,' when he saw Jonas going to help the vampire out when Xander pulled him back and screamed, "Jonas no, stay behind me."

"But I was trying to help him Xander," Jonas said when Xander silenced him with a look.

Finally, after a few moments, the vampire got out and looked at them and hissed at them, he rushed towards Teal'c who pushed him back on the ground and Xander grabbed a stake he carried with him and staked the vampire causing him to explode into ash.

Xander looked at Jonas who still had a hurt look on his face and he whispered, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jonas whispered, "But you killed that man."

"He wasn't a man anymore," Xander said and added, "I'll explain everything."

Teal'c looked at Jonas and said, "Jonas Quinn, allow your mate to explain to us," and his eyes widened slightly in shock as Xander did his best to tell them about demons and vampires. 'Why had not the Tau'ri have told him about these predators? Did they not care or was it a survival test for their children?'

Jonas looked at the pile of drifting ash and looked at Xander and asked, "Do you always have to kill them?"

Xander nodded and thought, "This wasn't going well," as Jonas looked upset that they killed vampires, "Jonas, for the most part all the vampires I've met have been sadistic monsters who think nothing of toying with humans and killing them."

Teal'c nodded and looked at the boy impressed and said, "Xander Harris, do you fight these creatures often?"

"Often enough," Xander whispered, "And we'll leave it at that."

"Indeed," Teal'c said and left it at that and they headed back to Xander's home.

Jonas looked at Xander and said, "I don't like you risking your life like that."

Xander sighed as he took Jonas into his arms and cuddled him close, he whispered, "I use to kill them for revenge but now I have a much better reason; to protect those I love."

"Revenge is never a good reason to fight Xander Harris," Teal'c said, "The more you fight for revenge the more it consumes you and you lose sight of what you once were and you become something else."

"Yeah, what he said," Xander whispered as he gave Jonas a warm and deep kiss, pulling Jonas close to him.

"Now," Xander said, "There's a reason I don't want you here when I graduate," and he went on to explain everything about the Mayor's ascension and how it was going to be dangerous for them.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "Xander Harris, you told us your secret, I believe you can be trusted with our secret but it is very secret, people have died keeping it."

TBC

Poll question: What will Xander think of Jonas's secret?

Please rate and review


End file.
